Ōkami Walkthrough: Jin and Chu
Finding Jin Once back in Agata Forest, locate Kokari and speak with him. He will tell you that his dog has disappeared. It will be a while before you find Ume. For now, head north along an upward-sloping path to reach the Hitoshio Spring and speak with Kushi who should be standing by. Speak with Kushi a few times and the camera should swing upwards, highlighting the spring and the open barrel next to it. Using the Waterspout brush technique, fill the bucket of water to trigger a cutscene during which you need to help Susano fight off some troublesome Imps. After the scene ends, run back down the hill, following the Canine Tracker to Kokari, fishing on an island. Once again, you have to help Kokari with his fishing, first catching two small fish before tackling the great Whopper. When you have caught the Whopper, you will learn the Crescent brush technique which lets you turn day to night. Follow Issun's instructions to test it out. Before long, you will find the Kokari's dog has returned. Ume is revealed to be Canine Warrior Jin and challenges you to a fight. This fight plays out exactly like your fight with the previous canine, Warrior Take. While attacking, watch out for Jin's charge attacks and rock throwing. Play it patiently, and you should get through the fight without troubles. When Jin is defeated, you earn the Justice Orb. With the canine warrior of Agata Forest dealt with, it's time to head to Kamiki Village to find the last of the three missing hounds of Princess Fuse. Finding Chu As you arrive in Kamiki Village, the Canine Tracker appears and points you towards Mushi's dog, Hayabusa. If you speak to him during the day, Hayabusa will simply turn you away and ask you to come back at night. Use your new Crescent brush technique to turn day into night, then speak to Hayabusa, revealed to be Canine Warrior Chu, to engage in battle. Again, this fight is nearly identical to the previous dog battles you have had. Watch out for Chu's quick rock-kick attack that can come out in the thick of battle, making it hard to see. Also, avoid stepping into the holes Chu digs. If you step into a hole, you will be temporarily stuck as you mash the jump button to try and escape before Chu moves in for an attack. Just like the two previous dogs, Chu refuses to go with you but gives up his Power Orb. With the last missing Power Orb in possession, return to Princess Fuse all the way back at Kusa Village. You won't find Princess Fuse right where you left her, but she is just inside the building near the top of the village. Speak with her and Amaterasu will be surrounded by the eight Power Orbs. When you are ready, leave Fuse's hut and follow the path to the west, leading to the Gale Shrine. Category:Ōkami Walkthroughs